1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for fabricating resin mats. The resin mats produced by the method and apparatus may be utilized in various environments, for example, to reinforce joint areas in various parts of boats.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Resin mats have been used, for example, in boat hulls and decks to reinforce joints or seams, to make compartments, or to form supports. Often, this reinforcement by means of resin mats is accomplished by impregnating sheets of mat materials with resin and then applying the mat material to the joint area.
As shown in FIG. 10, one method of impregnating a mat material according to the prior art is to immerse a roll of mat material 100 in a resin-filled tank 101. After the material is impregnated in this manner, the material can be cut to a desired length. While the equipment needed for this operation is relatively simple, the roll of mat material 100 can harden before it is used or the resin in the tank can harden and make the roll of mat material 100 unusable.
Also in accordance with known prior art, as depicted in FIG. 11, it is possible to feed mat material 100 from a roll and, using a guide roller 103, to immerse the mat material 100 in a resin tank 101. The mat material 100 then passes through an advance roller 102, in order to fully impregnate the material with the resin. Finally, the mat material can be cut to a desired length for use. In this case, however, the resin in the resin tank 101 can harden or resin from the impregnated mat material 100 could adhere and harden on the advanced roller 102. In either situation, frequent maintenance is required.
Further, as also known in the art and shown in FIG. 12, mat material 100 can be conveyed from a roll by a belt conveyor 104 and then a spray nozzle 105, positioned above the belt conveyor 104, can spray resin onto the mat material 100 to impregnate it. However, just as with the arrangements depicted in FIGS. 10 and 11, when the resin is impregnated into the mats and a number of mats 100 are to be laminated together, it is necessary to apply a great deal of resin to the outside of the mat to ensure that there will be sufficient impregnation at the center of the laminate. After this operation, there exists a great deal of surplus resin on the outside which can adhere to the conveying mechanism and cause problems.